jak and daxter
by rozewolk984
Summary: this is a story about daxter he,jak and sig discover a oasis and a factory.   and the wil find somthing dat wil confrond daxter wat happned wen he was alone without jak. alricht chapter 4 is out hope you like dat one.
1. Chapter 1

first chapter:  
>the last remain metalheads was blow away from the weapon dat sig calls 'his peace maker'<br>"yeah dat was the last one,i win this round chilli peper!"

jak and daxter ran towers sig en take the gem from the ground,  
>wile daxter jumps on sig's peace maker.<p>

"dat was not fair you came with a faster car den we,  
>but ooooooohhhh dont worry,next time we wil kick your but!"<p>

sig loke down on the litle otsel.

"hold your breath there sherry you two was already at the scene wen i came,  
>withs now remains me dat i tolt you jak dat you had to wait wen i was dere."<p>

he loke over to jak and take daxter from his peace maker and trow hem softle to hem,  
>with dat daxter land on jak shoulder.<p>

" you did not hef to worry, daxter and i can handel it"

without saying somthing als and was not even bother to look at sig,  
>jak inspext furder for more metalheads to kil.<br>sig was a litle suprise at jak's comment with he did not take for it.

"you dont hef to tel me dat i you can,  
>but wen i ask of you to wait, i except you to folow my orders."<p>

jak turn around at sig and was about to say somthing.  
>but daxter noticed dat this wil onle turn the rong way and jumps from jak shoulder again to the front seat of the car.<p>

"ok dats setelt let go to my fav bar the nauty otsel!"

sig turn to daxter.

"dat wil be for a other time daxter wen i was heding my way here,  
>my men contact me dat there were loking for more metalheads nest's,<br>on abandon places and some places the did not even has discovert yet til now.  
>so i want to investigate it my self,<br>lets get dere for night fal's"

sig turn again to jak and was suddely silence.  
>its like hise eyes grew darker dan normal wen he hear dat dere were more metalhead's.<br>he walk to the car and jump almost on daxter but as fast he came in the car,  
>he toke daxter on his lose fur on his neck en put hem behind the back seat.<p>

"wat are we waithing for lets go.


	2. Chapter 2

shapter 2:a big bang of fire and metalheads.

the were almost dere,  
>but the came to a stand stil wen the arrived on the inrance of a klif and in the inside there was a oasis with palm tree's and desert plant's and if you loke closely you can see 3 towers sticking out on the top of the tree's it loke like almost a forest.<br>the 3 of dem stood there in disbelief.

daxter was the first to ask.

" how is this possible to grow so many tree's and plants in this place ?"

sig wake's up and closed his mouth .

"i hef no idea , maybe we wil find out but first we hef to leave our car's behind those rocks are blocking the way."

the found the other cars not far from the intrance behind some palm tree's and park there next to dem and continue walking on foot.  
>there were folowing the signal of sig communicator dat wil lead dem towers the others and it loke's like dat the were hedding to those three towers dat the saw back dan but dat was not so simple with all dat overgrown bushes in the way.<br>the three of dem were getting tired wen min past by.  
>it was getting dark and cold withs for the little otsel come unbearable .<p>

"wy the hell is it so cold down here IN THE DESERT i cant feel my tail animore same as for my fingers and ears !  
>*and some other parts*"<p>

he shout's in jak's ear but wisper the last part.  
>jak blush't wen he hear dat last one , if daxter wisper it , it shel be true.<br>the otsel did not notice this and came closer to jak's neck and twisted hese tail around it.  
>his tail was cold but jak feld himself not to lach wen his tail tikkels him .<br>he take daxter tail from his sensitive nech and try to comfort hem.

"were almost there dax , just bare it for a minute ok."

daxter wase a little hurt wen he push hem away from his nech he was really cold you now.

"wel i dont need is comfy shoulder"

he mumble in his self.  
>he jumpt from hes shoulder but recret it already the cold hit hem like someone trow a bucket with ice gold water over hem.<br>"dam hem and his body heat"  
>daxter cursed in hem self but before he consider to crawl back on jak shoulder,<br>the found out dat those towers were connected on a big factory with electric fences.  
>as the loke closer the noticed dat it was in bad condition the windows were gone same as for the door the wals were covert with mos and weed .<br>but dat did not matter for daxter he notice licht shinning in side the factory.  
>he was confident dat it was a campfire from the others.<p>

"yeah finaly some food, i hope."

with his four leg's he ran inside the building.

" dax wait !"

jak shouts and ran after hem with sig on his heels,  
>daxter ignore hem and he came closer but dan suddenly he stopt sliping on the wet dirty floor.<br>jak and sig catch up on hem.  
>jak loke first at daxter and if he's not mistaken he saw fear in his eyes.<br>he loke up and saw wat frightened hem , those five men were all dead.  
>he and sig came closer and heard sig's breathing became heaver. but there was somthing strangs about dem .<br>the were stil in there plankets and there weapons was lying next to dem the just loke like the were just sleeping if it was not for the blood on there mouth's and dat there veins from there neck were purple like the were poison .  
>he knelt down next to one of those men he was stil warm this must happen not so lang ago and he saw a stab wound on the left side of his neck.<br>he was not sure if this was the work of a metalhead but he cant recall with's weapon or nife can do somthing like dat. haaaaa!  
>( bang)<p>

jak jumpt almost of his skin, he turnd around with his gun ready to fire. but it was onle sig and dat he trow somthing to the wal.

"i wil kil dat thing dat did this !

he shouted and drag around if he was loking for the murderer to come out a corner.  
>jak sight and lower his gun and found dat daxter was slowly sneaking back towers the door without loking away from those men with dat same face wen he discover dem first. dat was unlike hem this was not the first time he see dead people ,<br>of course it can be dat he was scared dat the metalhead or wat ever it was kilt dem wil come back but wy is he so quiet.

"dax are you alread?"

daxter look at hem now and put a fake smile dat jak nothiced dat with's make hem more worried.

"am fin babe but wy shel we not find a other place to sleep we dont want dat we are kilt in our sleep do we,and sig am afraid dat he is already gone so there is no need to stay here for dat too."

with dat daxter walks to jak to jump on his shoulder but before he can take a step.  
>he stand stil with a scared look on his face his ear moved is if he heard somthing. he turn hes head towers a big door that was blockt by a tanker dat has ben fal down.<br>it was ful of dark eco jak hear it now too same as for sig it was like dat there was somthing behand it dat make a sound of milions of spiders crawling at the door dat wants to go out.

"BANG!"

before someon could bling a eye the door flow open and thousand of metalheads were crawling in all direction's the tank crackt in two gas escape and dark eco was flowing out.  
>wat was worse dat the gas has reached to the kampfire. the three of dem have noticed dat and were loking for cover.<p>

"BANG!"


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

daxter feld hard on the ground,  
>he heard a loud snap in his arm same as for his leg,<br>he screams in pain while he was trying not to faint.  
>and open his eyes ,<br>everything was blurry .  
>stil he cane recognize dat the metalheads were heding towers 2 elf's ,<br>and fond wat he was loking voor.  
>hes back was turnt to hem ,<br>he want to scream his name out but before he open his mouth he felt unconscious .

jak heard a loud scream and noticed dat it came from daxter,  
>but before he turn's around a storm of metalheads was heding his way.<p>

"hold on for a bit dax."

he muttered and aimed his gun up towers dem. finely wat was for like hours,  
>it was over.<br>the hef kill dozens of metalheads but the most of dem has fled .  
>sig sight and let hem self fal down on the ground.<p>

"dam dat was a close one."

he loke over to see dat jak was searching somthing behand the corpses of metalheads.  
>it was like his life depend on it.<p>

"you now we cane pick those gems later jak first we call reanforcement i dont th - "

but jak interrupted hem .

"I AM NOT LOKING FOR GEMS AM LOKING FOR DAXTER!"

he scream at sig his eyes grow dark and was shoothing purpel sparks,  
>sig back't away from hem and was holding his gun tightly in his hand's.<br>but as fast as it came he turn back to normal and was breathing heavely.  
>he turn around and was loking further for his friend .<br>sig sight he put his gun on the ground and was searching for daxter as wel.  
>but after 15min sig had enough of this and stood back to his feet ,<br>but dat was wen he see somthing smal and orange between the dirt .

" i fond hem !"

jak lokte up and folow sig movments and saw the same as sig did.  
>he ran after it and came first to daxter he land hard on his knees in frond of his otsel friend .<br>he saw dat his arm and leg was broken dat loke both red and swollen .  
>he toke his goed arm and was loking for his puls with relief he fond it.<br>he take of his red scarf from his neck and careful as he can he rapped daxter in it.

"we are going now daxter needs medical care"

with daxter in his arms he stept towers the door ,  
>but sig was not agreed with it.<p>

"now hold on there it take a day wen we are back ,  
>and am not leaving without finding dat thing dat did this ,"<p>

but jak interupte hem agian.  
>dan you hef to find hem alone dan ,<br>or call reanforcements i dont gif dam about revenzing your men ,  
>like you gif a dam about daxter!"<p>

it was now sig turn to be angre.

"i do care about daxter as for evry men in sparcus and dat goes also for you,  
>but dont dere to push it!<br>now as for i was saying before you interupted me agian i wil not leave before i fond dat thing,  
>SO hand over daxter to me and i wil take care of his broking arm and leg first,<br>and if we dont find hem tomorrow dan i am sure he is al long gone dan we are going home agreed ! "

jak just stood there but sig was waithing for a response jak just gif hem a nod ,  
>and was handing over hes precious friend to sig .<br>sig toke daxter carefully and was loking around .

"after am don with daxter,  
>we hef to find a other place for staying the night,<br>its not safe here."


	4. Chapter 4

info:(just to make it clear for misonderstanding's) so sig toke care of daxter broken bones in the factory.  
>but wen dat was don sig thinks it wil be better to find a safer place (somthing you hef read on the las part)<br>for his other injury's and for to spend the am afriad dat i forget to say dat jak has forgotten to take his commuticator with hem (you wil understand wen you read it).  
>so i think dat is clear.<br>(and if you want please comment dat wil be nice)  
>hope you wil injoy it.<br>/

:chapter 4:

the fire was making a nice sound dat remember hem of sandover wen he and daxter were kamping in the woods,  
>it give hem a nice feeling at first but he nows if there was a chance to go back he now dat he wil not fit there any more.<br>he toke his eyes from the fire and was now loking at sig dat was stil taking care of daxter's wounds.

"there dat will do it now let me take a loke at you as wel."

sig walks towers jak with some bandage's and sat next to hem.

"wat! no i dont need dat how is daxter more importantly."

sig not realle paying attention at jak comment and toke his arm(dat was covert with blood)wen he slide away from hem,  
>jak started to blush.<p>

"he is fine he wil wake up soon without any pain i give hem some painkillers i alwas hef some with me,  
>now take of your shirt,<br>wat is the matter you loke al red i am juist putting some bandage on ya."

but sig coulnt not help but grin at the boy he never tocht dat he wil blush somthing about like dat.  
>jak saw dat and felt dat sig was making fun of hem and toke hese arm away from hem.<p>

"no really i can put some bandage's on my self."

sig give in and stood back up and hand over the bandage's to jak.

"ok dan wile you take care of your self i wile loke around for dat ashole dat kil my men all be back in a hour."

"are you not waithing for reinforcements?  
>i mean you can take care of your own but i thing this time its not realle save to go alone."<p>

jak sad trying to make sig mind.  
>sig toke somthing from hes pocket and was holding a broken communicator.<p>

"i would do dat if this thing stil works but if i think about it dat it would even do any goed wen it take a day to get here,  
>so were on or own now."<p>

he toke his gun and left jak and daxter alone.

jak sight he toke daxter from the ground and put it on his lap wathing how he breath's.  
>sig was gone for a while and he started to feld now how quiet it was,<br>there was no birds no crickets not even the wind was blowing it was giving hem the shiver down his spine.

"jaaakkk my throut hurts can you give me some water."

jak let almost a scream and let almost daxter fal from his lap.

"damit dax you give me almost a heart atack!"

"wel sorry dat you are so dam paranoid."

jak toke a closer loke at hem he was glad dat daxter was awake but he loke like a beathing crocodog covert with blood and dirt,  
>and he loke like he wil faint back soon.<br>wile daxter starting to feel oncomfortly at jak glance.

"euhm... jak can ya now give me some water buddy?"

"ow, yeah sure dax."

he put daxter on the ground and walkt over the water bottle dat was used for daxter wounds.

"say jak wy am a loking like a mummy i can even move my arm or leg."

dont toucht's it you hef broken both of dem!"

jak ran back to daxter and pickt hem back up.

"did i broke dem! wen did dat happen?"

"wat? you can remeber?  
>we were attack't back dere in the factory."<p>

jak was getting concern while daxter was thinking about wat all happend.

"oh yeah now i remember he wy dont i feel any of it?"

"sig gif you some painkillers tomorow we go back to sparcus to get ya some real medical care."

jak opend the water bottle and was holding it to daxter mound but did not take it instead he give jak a loke.

"pal i dont think i need bottle feed hand me dat water would ya."

daxter was trying to take the botle but with his one paw was it a litle to heavy.  
>jak stil holding the botle letting daxter feel how heavy it was and smile wen he was getting flustered.<p>

"fine dan for this ones sicko lucky dat we are alone,  
>were is dat big log?"<p>

(daxter toke the bottle to his lips)

"he is loking around for dat thing dat kilt his men, he wil be back soon."

daxter goughts all the water on his yest and was gasping for air.

"dax wat's rong?"

"(gough) i just drank to fast,(gough)  
>wy is he nuts,<br>he go alone even if he does not even know wat it is.  
>call hem back!"<p>

"he broke his communicator and i forget mine,  
>wy are you so concern he go so manny time alone on misions"<p>

"wel dat's great and am not ",  
>euh how long is gone?"<p>

"almost a hour now dat your awake,  
>i thing i wil better loke for hem."<p>

"w- wacht i wil come with you."

"no dax it's better if you stay here,  
>i dont thing you can sit properly on my shoulder with your injury's.<br>if your are in danger and if you can just hide behand the bushes over there."

jak hand over the water bottle next to daxter and give hem his red scarf to make hem self warm.  
>same as sig did he toke his gun and left daxter behand.<p>

alricht dat was chapter 4 i now it is short but my next chapter wil be wat longer so dat it wil speed up a little,  
>but i hope i did not make to many mistake's. i ride this story a bit to fast.<p>


End file.
